July 4, 2016/Chat log
7:56 Williamm258 ew what is wrong with you bro and hi hi 7:57 Dragonian King hi will it's onion week 7:58 Williamm258 no it's not 7:59 Dragonian King yes it is i made it exist 8:00 Williamm258 also here is the last SHARK WEEK video https://youtu.be/YBlZr7AiNWs enjoy and tell me what YOU think also then I want a jasper week and a alito week Welcome to TAWW chat 8:06 Flower1470 Hey Silly and Will Sup Peep 8:06 Dragonian King hi lily but we have to do anton week first 8:09 Williamm258 what is anton week ? 8:11 Dragonian King a week for anton it comes after onion week 8:29 Williamm258 bro did you see the SU Long Promo? 8:30 Dragonian King no link please 8:30 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P0gK02t7abc here you are sir 8:32 Dragonian King ...did they just say we're getting WEEKLY stevenbombs 8:33 Williamm258 I think so 8:34 Dragonian King THAT IS AWESOME 8:35 Williamm258 but after that we have to wait a year for new eps 8:35 Dragonian King probably 8:39 Flower1470 @Silly http://flower1470.tumblr.com/post/146919732030 8:40 Dragonian King it's funny because i can think of even more scenes that would fit in that Team Downsize has entered chat. 8:43 Team Downsize cogs rule toons drool just wanted to get that out there 8:44 Dragonian King good for you go away 8:44 Team Downsize no Team Downsize couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:46 Flower1470 "no" 8:55 Dragonian King you know what i just noticed about toontown 2 8:56 Flower1470 what 9:00 Dragonian King all the cogs wear gloves 9:04 Flower1470 oh 9:25 Williamm258 bye guys Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:30 Flower1470 ooo 9:32 Dragonian King Jesse Schell confirmed that Disney wants to be able to port the game to mobile devices,2 but there's no working business model for self-sustaining, constantly-updating RPGs on mobile devices as of yet. The company has hosted internal meetings discussing the future of the game, taking the popularity of mobile games and the payment options available on that platform into consideration for planning the next step for Toontown Online and the Toontown license.2 A solution has yet to be agreed upon, but as of 2016, these internal meetings still continue. LILY WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ANY OF THIS 9:33 Flower1470 1: I haven't watched the Schell interviews yet 2: I think that those statements are exaggerated 3: They are having meetings on games in general, not on TTO in particular 4: Does Schell even work for Disney anymore? How much of what he's saying is actually true and not just to appease the fans 5: TTO has been dead for almost 3 years. Idk what they'll do with the license, but I know they probably won't revive it in an MMO form. Is a mobile app possible? Absolutely. Work hasn't even started on it, and apps can take years to make. Disney is known for not keeping their promises too. tl;dr: I don't trust Disney, TTO is a flop, the end 9:38 Dragonian King well that explains it also i agree with the tl;dr 9:38 Flower1470 Everyone wants to believe that TT is still alive in well, but in reality is was sick for years and Disney put it down in the most humane way possible at the time Its time has passed and they see that. Now the question is if they're going to sell the rights to it If they do, a reboot is imminent I have 90% certainty (and im a meteorologist, so dont trust that number) that they WILL NOT sell it bc they realize its worth They dont want someone else stealing their profit but they wont put the work into getting that profit 9:41 Dragonian King that's dumbo "no, we don't want you getting our money that we aren't getting anyway" 9:41 Flower1470 so they have a "if I cant have it, NO ONE can" attitude exactly it's all greed 9:42 Dragonian King and to make disney look even more dumbo 9:42 Flower1470 Disney is the real pot of greed 9:42 Dragonian King "no, we don't want you getting our money that we aren't getting because we're too lazy to put effort into actually getting that money" 9:42 Flower1470 yup I see them sitting on this for a LONG time If they wanted to sell they would've done it in 2014, maybe early 2015 it was still in its prime then (TTR took advantage of that) 9:44 Dragonian King and really how hard is it to use TT they could at least be selling shirts at the parks or something 9:45 Flower1470 There's still a possibility they want this depreciating asset off their hands and toss it to some struggling dev (read: Schell Games) to take care of 9:45 Dragonian King and going farther it can't be THAT expensive to run the servers because a bunch of random people are doing that with TTR, and this is disney we're talking about they could probably buy pluto and build a new park there 9:45 Flower1470 The problem is that TT has a TON of potential and they know that. They're not going to throw that away. that's so true 9:46 Dragonian King even if there were barely any updates or even no updates at all how different is that from what we were getting the last 2 years the most effort they put in the game was making new textures and the occasional model for clothes everything else was on the same schedule as it was every other year 9:47 Flower1470 the problem was that everyone complained the glitches, the hackers, the resets all we did was complain Old players retired, nobody wanted to join a broken game 9:48 Dragonian King it's funny how everyone complained about the game and then it closed and they were like "NOOOOO WE WANT THE GAME BACK" 9:48 Flower1470 not only did it flatline, but it buried itself too exactly 9:49 Dragonian King it's valuable but making no money 9:49 Flower1470 If they were smart they'd sell it That's the only option they have right now but they're hesitating It loses money every day and yet they're just "talking" about it It's amazing how stupid they are 9:51 Dragonian King ikr disney's greed makes them hoard everything and then they only use like a quarter of what they have 9:55 Flower1470 I can see an announcement of a new TT-related app in the near-to-moderate-future but I can also see a lack of employees to work on it, a realization of a bad investment, a sudden withdraw, and a broken promise That's just how Disney works nowadays. 9:55 Dragonian King yeah they did a bunch of club penguin apps there were 5 and only 1 is left 9:56 Flower1470 My point is proven 9:56 Dragonian King one of the games doesn't even work properly anymore because it can't connect to the actual game anymore so you can't use power-ups without paying or compete with friends 9:56 Flower1470 yikes 9:56 Dragonian King and another one never even made it to android devices before they were like "nah, these are all cancelled" you can still play it but it's so boring without those features oh and remember how i was talking about disney infinity getting cancelled and the studio shut down they did the exact same thing with epic mickey a few years back while they were working on the third game 10:00 Flower1470 really?? I didn't know there was a second lol 10:00 Dragonian King yeah well there were three games i think two games and one for the DS 10:01 Flower1470 oh 10:01 Dragonian King but they were making a third one in the main series 10:02 Flower1470 Epic Mickey was a pretty cool game until I got stuck in one level and gave it up 3+ years ago 10:04 Dragonian King lol if it were me i would be on the internet looking at an epic mickey guide by that point 10:08 Flower1470 I didn't even know what level I was on or what it was called so I couldn't look it up 10:08 Loving77 I gtg bye 10:09 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:10 Dragonian King ooo http://flower1470.tumblr.com/post/146914953845 btw this is me 10:28 Flower1470 literally i gtg, bye Silly 10:30 Dragonian King me too bye lily Category:Chat logs Category:July 2016